Service providers, such as online deal sites, often offer an item or items for acquisition as a deal at a discounted price. The deal may be published or otherwise made available for acquisition during a predetermined time period, such as a period of hours, days, or weeks. In many instances, the service provider or a merchant of a deal may arbitrarily schedule the deal to be published during a particular time period to users of a geographical area. As more deals are made available to be published through a service provider, there is an increasing need to intelligently schedule deals.